Talk:Yo-yo manufacturers
Category * O, yes, this was done. I still think we probably should add a category as well, this list is getting very, very long and it will just add another method of navigation. You add the category and I'll do the messy bits. --Jaco 12:04, 23 April 2006 (PDT) ** It makes sense to me to only have the info in one place so we don't have to duplicate everything somewhere else. I'm happy to set up a category, because it seems to make sense here as there's so many of them. Can only admins do this? If so, I'll work out how to do it.--Wilfred (talk| ) 10:33, 24 April 2006 (PDT) *** Glad we agree. I have no idea how to actually add a category, since I cannot edit , maybe it works for you or there is some special way of getting it done. --Jaco 10:54, 24 April 2006 (PDT) **** No-one can edit special pages, they're just live updating pages of info about the wiki. When the category is created it will appear there. --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:54, 24 April 2006 (PDT) ***** Ok, I've worked out how to do this, and anyone can do it. My only question would be whether we want it to be 'yo-yo manufacturers or just 'manufacturers'? Manufacturers seems snappier to me and if we're not careful all the pages here will start with 'yo-yo...'. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:20, 24 April 2006 (PDT) ****** We are on a yo-yo wiki, so manufacturers would be fine. --Jaco 01:20, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ******* I've got the ball rolling, we now have a Category:Manufacturers category. To add a manufacturer page, add Category:Manufacturers and Category:Manufacturers based in Africa/Europe/etc. --Wilfred (talk| ) 06:13, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ******** All done. --Jaco 06:56, 25 April 2006 (PDT) ******** The redirect from the page to Category:Manufacturers doesn't seem to work properly. Not sure why or how to fix it. --Jaco 07:48, 25 April 2006 (PDT) *********Hmm. Seems to be a bug. http://bugzilla.wikipedia.org/show_bug.cgi?id=710. Works on the wikipedia test site. I've put a plain link on there for the time being. The server software here is out of date (again), if we can get Derek to update it that should hopefully fix it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:27, 25 April 2006 (PDT) **********Spoke to some folks on the mediawiki chat and they said upgrade to 1.6.3. Will have to get Derek on it. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:11, 25 April 2006 (PDT) Regions (done) This list is getting long. I'm thinking we should break it up by country. Thoughts? * Maybe by region would be more fitting? (I'm not sure we really have enough for country, plus most of them will have one entry, apart from US) I propose: Americas (most of the entries, one from South America), Europe (shorter list +-5), Asia Pacific (only a couple), Africa (one lonely entry there) --Jaco 07:11, 8 March 2006 (PST) **I like the idea, but I'd rather keep south and north america apart as South American yo-yoers wouldn't find north american stores very useful and vice versa. Also, can we make it just asia instead of asia pacific? --Wilfred (talk| ) 08:01, 8 March 2006 (PST) *** Could work. I was thinking Asia Pacific since you have the Asia part in Bandai, YoTech and the Pacific part in Black Mamba, PhatYo. Maybe sticking to continents is best and grouping things around it. Nort-,South-America, Africa, Europe, Asia and Australia(??? Where does NZ fit in, geography has never been a strong point.). --Jaco 09:56, 8 March 2006 (PST) ****Me neither, but looking here for continents descriptions, and here for countries by continent (both links from wikipedia) suggest to me we should use 'Oceania' for NZ and australia. --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:37, 9 March 2006 (PST) *****'Oceania' sounds good. The only small issue I have it that since not all of the links have contents yet, I might categorize it wrongly. (In one or two cases) --Jaco 10:27, 9 March 2006 (PST) Move this page (done) I'd like to move this to yo-yo manufacturers to differentiate it from the yo-yo stores page as stores are also companies. Thoughts? --Wilfred 08:59, 8 Feb 2006 (PST) *Now done. --Wilfred Names We have Anti-Yo listed as AntiYo everywhere. Same with HSpin, most of the links (none active) point to HSpin, on this page it is listed as H-Spin. --Jaco 21:12, 5 March 2006 (PST) Looking at the respective websites, Anti-Yo has a dash and HSpin doesn't. It's not too important until the articles are created, but of course fix them if you come across them. --Wilfred (talk| ) 09:30, 6 March 2006 (PST) * Yip, both are wrong here. However the Anti-Yo page is already created, can somebody with rights help out renaming? --Jaco 10:24, 6 March 2006 (PST) **You don't need to be an admin to do that, just click the 'move' tab to relocate the page (inbetween edit and history) --Wilfred (talk| ) 11:24, 7 March 2006 (PST) *** Found it and did it, thanks :) When all else fails, look around... --Jaco 07:11, 8 March 2006 (PST) Page Access * How do you get to this page? I don't see a link on the Main Page. There aren't any links to it from the Review section either. I propse we add a link to it on the Main Page under Contents. I also think that the contents on the main page needs to be redone. It should be simpler. I don't like the question and response with link idea. --lanceallen 08:40, 24 March 2006 (PST) *Ok, I'll add a link. But everything is undoable on a wiki, so I'd encourage you just to change things if you think they need fixing, in the unlikely event people don't like a particular edit it can be reverted. --Wilfred (talk| ) 10:04, 24 March 2006 (PST)